Mission 5
Mission 5 is the fifth mission of The Great Minifig Mission. Mission 5 involves players "assembling" Duke Exeter's disguises according to three clues given. Players shuffle through various hats/hair styles, shirts, and pants. If all of the components match the clues, players send 10 minifigures into the LEGO Universe, though players who complete the mission exceptionally fast may send in an extra minifig. Mission Description When you're renowned across the universe as a brilliant warrior knight, you also need to be pretty good at camouflage if you want to keep winning your battles. Duke Exeter, fortunately, is a master of disguise and has many different looks to help him blend in on the variety of worlds he visits. Follow the Duke's cryptic clues (he's not about to just give away his secrets), see how many disguise combinations you can get right. B.R.I.C.K. Tip You need all three correct items of clothing in a combination to score points. Take care! Mission Guide Hats *“This brown hat is no slouch” – Brown Baseball Cap *“I’ve charmed many a snake in this one” – Turban *“Ah, that’s better” – Duke’s hair *“Borrowed this one from Hael” – Tricorne Pirate Hat *“The closest I’ll get to a prison view” – Squire's helm *“This would have matched either Pod 2 or 7” – Aviator Helmet with green visor *“I have a brown one just like this” – Blue Baseball Cap *“My original hard hat” – Nemesis Helm *“Perfect for sleeping on your side” – Aussie hat *“Not my normal style – or color” – Brown hair *“Great for when I’m helping out the Doc” – Construction Hat *“Is that me?” – Red Ninja Hood *“My color, but not my style” – Blond hair *“A winter warmer down by the sea” – Gray Knit Cap head1.png|Head 1 head2.png|Head 2 head3.png|Head 3 head4.png|Head 4 head6.png|Head 6 head7.png|Head 7 head8.png|Head 8 head9.png|Head 9 head10.png|Head 10 head11.png|Head 11 head12.png|Head 12 head13.png|Head 13 head14.png|Head 14 Torsos *“Sometimes my pen is mightier than my sword” – White construction shirt *“As sensible as I get” – Blue oxford shirt *“Ready for battle!” – Sentinel armor *“I’m torn over which top to wear” – Torn pirate shirt *“This top’s my crowning glory” – Western Knight armor *“There’s no plan B’s when I’m in this outfit” – Agents shirt *“I get a lot of talk about this top” – Police jacket with radio *“Another in a chain of battle tops” – Vikings armor *“A surprisingly heavy look” – First Mate's Vest *“I get a lot of attention from cats in this” – Fish Skeleton Shirt *“Bearer of an ‘impossible’ shape” – Assembly shirt *“Looking like a star in this top” – Ninja shirt *“My choice for basketball” – Number 5 Jersey *“For building, it’s this above all others” – Overalls body1.png|Body 1 body2.png|Body 2 body3.png|Body 3 body4.png|Body 4 body5.png|Body 5 body6.png|Body 6 body7.png|Body 7 body8.png|Body 8 body9.png|Body 9 body10.png|Body 10 body11.png|Body 11 body12.png|Body 12 body13.png|Body 13 body14.png|Body 14 Pants *“Diver below!” – Blue pants with white belt *“Perfect for missions in Gnarled Forest” – Green pants *“Reinforced for low blows!” – Sentinel pants *“Oil, gunpowder, squid ink – it’s all on there” – Black pirate pants *“Got these pants in the mail” – Jeans *“When I’m in these, everything is allwhite. Almost.” – Agents pants *“These and my yellow work pants are poles apart” – White pants *“Not black, not white” – Grey pants *“For an earthy look!” – Brown pants *“So comfortable, I have to check I’ve got them on” – Plaid blue pants *“Never a hazard when I’m wearing these” – Assembly pants *“Same color as the setting sun” – Red pants *“A little cold in the winter” – Shorts *“Like a diver in cold water” – Blue pants leg1.png|Pants 1 leg2.png|Pants 2 leg3.png|Pants 3 leg4.png|Pants 4 leg5.png|Pants 5 leg6.png|Pants 6 leg7.png|Pants 7 leg8.png|Pants 8 leg9.png|Pants 9 leg10.png|Pants 10 leg11.png|Pants 11 leg12.png|Pants 12 leg13.png|Pants 13 leg14.png|Pants 14 Category:Missions